White Horse
by EJL93
Summary: Hermione finds that her boyfriend is cheating on her. Based on Taylor Swift's White Horse...which I also do not own xD
1. Chapter 1

I sat there on the floor, thinking about what had happened yesterday in the Great Hall.

__Flashback__

__"He's the one Gin. I never thought I'd meet anybody like him. I feel like he's all I've ever wanted." I smiled.__

__She looks at me with sad eyes, "There's something you should know about him."__

__I look up at her, bewildered, "What's that?"__

__She looked down and gave a big sigh, "He's lying to you, cheating."__

__My eyes widened, I shook my head slowly, "No...no you're wrong." __

__Her eyes shoned with pity, "I'm sorry." __

__I got up quickly and ran to the common room we shared.__

__"Hermione!" I her her yell out to me. I ignored her and continue to run.__

__I saw him getting ready to go inside. He sees me, eye's wide with horror.__

__I stare at him and wait for him to say something.__

__The portrait opens and out comes Astoria in ___**_his_**___ Quidditch shirt.__

__My throat swells, tears filling my eyes. I take a step back then another.__

__He stands there, looking like a fish out of water. Astoria looks at me, then him, her face bewildered. I run for it.__

__"Hermione!" I shook my head, tears spilling from my eyes.__

__"No...no no no!" I thought. I ran to the Room of Requirement. There was a large bed, the room lit with candle light. I sat down on the bed, brought my knees up to me chest and cried. I cried and cried, until my eyes were red and puffy and my breath was labored. __

__It was dark and I knew that he was probably asleep.__

__I walked towards the common room and found it quiet. I quickly but quietly made my way to my room and shut the door. I went to bed and fell asleep, a lone tear falling from my face.__

__End Flashback__

It's a good thing today's a Hogsmeade trip, I could just sit here, thinking of what I should do.

I hear a knock, knowing who it is.

"Hermione I know you're in there." His voice coming from the other side of the door.

I kept silent, "Hermione I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry then you wouldn't hae cheated on me."

He went silent, after a few minutes he said, "Do you love me?"

I froze, memories flooding my mind, I hesitated before saying, "Yes."

"Will you give me another chance?"

Again I hesitated, "...No."

"Hermione..."

"It's too late! JUST GO AWAY!" I cried.

He sighed, I heard him whisper something, and his foot steps as he headed out of common room.

After a few minutes I head another knock, thinking that he'd come back I was about to scream when I heard Ginny's voice.

"Hermione. It's Ginny. Are you alright?"

I got up and opened the door, engulfing her in a hug, sobbing.

She pats my head, "Shh...it's alright. I'm here."

We were like that for a while until I stopped crying.

"I felt so hurt Gin...I thought he was the one."

"Hey hey..." she said slowly. "You need to find a guy that will treat you well. Someone that will look at you and only you."

I nodded my head, "Thanks Gin."

"No problem." she grinned, "Now come on! You'll miss the Hogsmeade trip!" I felt her grab my hand, pulling me up and out of the castle.

I laughed, knowing that there's will be someone out there for me...I just need to keep looking.

__Try and catch me now__


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since Draco broke my heart. I still haven't found the one yet. I came back to muggle London take a break from Ministry work. I walk into my favorite muggle cafe and sit down in the table next to the large window. I look out and think about my parents, how much they'd fought...how much they would argue in front of me...yet, they still love each other. I shook my head as a certain blonde came into my mind.

"Hello, may I take your order." a voice said. I turned and saw **him** looking at the pad he's holding.

"D-Draco?" I stuttered.

He looks up, eyes widening, "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I...I'm taking a break from Ministry work...what about you? How are you and..." I swallowed. "A-Astoria doing?"

He looks at me with sad eyes, "You still remember that? Hermione you have to let me explain..."

"What is there to explain? You cheated on me... that's it."

"I thought Astoria was you! She used Polyjuice potion to trick me! My parents wanted me to be betrothed to her but I refused. They disowned me afterwards. That's why I'm here...trying to make end meat...Hermione I love you...and only you..." Draco whispered.

"Drake...I..."

"Please love...I've been so lost without you..."

"DRACO! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Draco straightened up and looked at me with hurt eyes, "I'll see you around...Granger..." he walked away, not taking my order.

I felt a stabbing pain when he called me Granger. I sat there, thinking about what Draco had told me. "Is he telling the truth, does that mean that...he really loves me? Oh Merlin..."

Minutes pass and I continued to sit there. Minutes soon turned to hours and soon it was closing time.

"We're about to close..." I hear his voice say to me. I look up at him, and saw that he wasn't looking at me.

"Draco. Look at me." he didn't budge. I got up and placed my hands on his face, turning it to see his eyes, still filled with hurt. "You're being truthful...oh Draco I'm so sorry!" I held wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so so so sorry I ever doubted you."

"Herm...Hermione sh...no...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been tricked so easily...it's my fault."

We stayed in each others arms for what seemed like forever.

"I love you Draco..."

"I love you too Hermione."

I felt his lips touch mine and I knew it in my heart that Draco's my one and only.

Author's Note: So yeah I'm making White Horse a two chapter thing xD Enjoy! :D


End file.
